


Leones Army Duty

by Rouge_Ebony



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Ebony/pseuds/Rouge_Ebony
Summary: Najenda is troubled about certain events causing the moral of their allied armys to break and multiple people to desert. Thankfully Leone knows just what to do... and fulfill a fantasy of hers in return.My first Lemon. Leone x OC. Bondage. Porn with some plot.





	Leones Army Duty

Najenda mussed in her Throne the current state of events. She was not pleased…

Okay scratch that she was furious!

The fight against the Empire had taken a toll on everyone involved, she knew that much. She knew that their allies could feel that a situation is hopeless and don’t see much reason in continuing a war most of them wouldn’t survive.

However THAT was infuriating.

“How do I fix this?” Najenda growled into her mechanic hand, there had to be SOME option…

“How do you fix what?” Najenda looked up to see no other than her assassin Leone stand before her, wearing her all so familiar smile. Her short wild blonde hair framed her lovely face, making her golden eyes stand out. She had Lionel deactivated so she was missing her more animal like features.

Najenda sighed and decided she may as well answer, “Leone you know how we rely on the army as an important factor to win the war against the Empire?”

Leone nodded. “Of course. They need to buy us time so we can assassinate the Prime Minister Honest.”

“So you know how we are at a severe disadvantage if they decide to give up fighting?”

That was when Leone’s smile faltered and her expression grew unusually serious. ”Wait… are you saying…” she didn’t even got to finish that sentence as her Boss’s temper finally broke.

“EXACTLY!” she screamed in fury, “As of right now we have already DOZENS of deserters! The moral is falling constantly and no one seems to remember that our entire Nation is on the line!” She stood up from her Throne and walked restlessly through the Hall. “If this goes on we might as well just surrender to the Empire!”

“Aren’t there any ways for us to fix this?” tried Leone, only for Najenda to shut her down.

“Don’t you think this isn’t what I am thinking about constantly!? However I simply don’t know WHAT to do!” she groaned pulling at her hair. It was VERY rare for her to grow THIS unnerved, making it all the more clear how bad the situation was.

Leone thought deeply, how could they push the moral back up?

She thought…

And Thought

And smiled.

“You know Boss.” Leone put a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her ear, “I may have an idea.”

“Go ahead and tell me because I am out of luck.” as commanded Leone whispered her idea into her ear. Najenda eyes widened immediately at her proposal. She wasn’t serious was she?

But when she looked at Leone she could see her have this lusty and teasing smile. She was dead serious about this.

Huh… this could actually work.

The very same day, Najenda and Leone approached one of the army camps at night being warmly greeted but soon disappearing inside a nearby tent, making… preparations. All the while Najenda noticed that Leone never stopped smiling… even more than usual. Truth to be told, she wasn’t sure if Leone truly meant to find a solution or if she didn’t just want to fulfil a fantasy of hers.

One way or another it was more than Najenda had to offer and the idea was so crazy it might actually work.

At exactly 10 AM Najenda asked the general in charge to command all his soldiers to group up in front of the tent they prepared.

It took a few minutes but as soon as everyone was assembled Najenda and Leone walked out, completely shocking a few of the soldiers.

Najenda wasn’t the reason for their shock but the blonde assassin at her side was.

Leone wore nothing but a very revealing yellow and orange striped Bikini, putting her very rich bosom at full display. Her toned legs stood out nicely and were clearly visible. The only thing separating the soldiers gaze from her womanhood was the tiny excuse of panties in the same colours as the bikini top.

Her neck was adorned with a golden slave collar, matching her eyes and hair. Her soft hands were behind her back, chained together by two golden bracelets. Her feet were chained together by similar bracelets, forbidding her from taking any big steps.

The sight of the golden haired beauty was needless to say VERY appealing for the soldiers. Leone could clearly see the bulges forming in their pants. Enjoying the effect she had on the man, she gave them all a lustful smile, licking her lips.

“Welcome dear brave gentleman of our army.” Najenda greeted the soldiers, “You clearly question just for what reason we let you here. Well it is simple. We from Nightraid decided to give you a token of our gratitude for your continued support in our battle against the Empire.”

She tucked at Leone’s hair, causing her to let out a small moan. “This lady in front of you is Leone. One of my best assassins. Isn’t she a beauty?” she continued to speak while letting her metal hand slowly glide down from her check down her body. “She truly has a body to die for. Have you ever seen a girl with such a rich chest, toned belly and sweet ass.” she gave Leone a small slap on said ass, making her yelp.

“Now tell them Leone, just why are you here?” she questioned the Assassin, who was already growing excited. She gave each and everyone of the soldiers a look, “I am here to serve.” Simply speaking these words caused a pleasant shudder to go down her spine.

“That’s right.” Najenda commented and turned back to the small army in front of her. “Dear sweet Leone here is all yours. Her body is for your entertainment. Today she will serve your every whim from night till dawn. And don’t worry about making her pregnant, she just took a pill against it.”

The soldiers clearly had trouble believing her words. Having such a beauty all to themselves was a dream come true for them. Being separated and all but isolated from any contact outside the soldiers was… frustrating to say the least. No way to… let out… all that pent up frustration caused some disturbance among the army. The two woman were the first, aside from the cruel Esdeath leading the enemies troops, they had laid eyes on in MANY months. And having one of them in such revealing clothing was like a wakeup call for their libido.

Najenda pulled out a golden Ring Gag from her pocket, pushing it into Leone’s awaiting mouth. With a padlock she closed the leather straps behind her head, making it irremovable for the blonde. The sound of a click made Leone shudder in anticipation. She went with her tongue around the O that was now holding her mouth open, enjoying the texture of it. Najenda lead Leone into the tent, for her to disappear behind the curtains. The leader of Nightraid turned back to the soldiers, all with wide eyes and… certainly bigger than average bulges. “Now gentleman who wants to go first?”

Leone could hear from inside the tent the shouts from the soldiers. She giggled a little inside her gag. She knew exactly what how her body was and its effects it could have on man (and some ladies). As such she enjoyed being able to rile them up. It made her feel desired.

Finally one of the man stepped in. He was muscular, having biceps even Leone was impressed with. He had a scalp and a small scar running down his left eye. Leone moaned in approval.

The man approached the Assassin, who was quite the sight. Leone lay on a small Mountain of pillows, as if she was some sort of kinky princess. A row of candles painted a clear way towards the pile, giving it an intimate ambient.

He kneeled right in front of her grabbing her and making her look up to him. “Gotta say… I joined the group to take own the Empire but that’s also a plus.”

Leone laughed. He was pretty confident, she liked that.

“My name is Tora. It translates to Tiger.”

 “Ell ello hihe. Ill his ge ild?” Leone blushed a bit, a bit embarrassed that she forgot that she couldn’t say much that makes sense through her gag. Her attempt at ‘Well hello Tiger. Will this get wild?’ was turned into senseless gibberish.  Tora wasn’t embarrassed at all however, instead chuckling a little bit and patting her head. For someone who looked like a walking Titan he really didn’t act like one. His smile was oddly sweet and even his voice was a bit deep but held some softness too. “Well than… wouldn’t want to keep the kitten waiting now do we?” he teased a little while wiping away some drool that escaped her mouth. She eagerly nodded and smirked behind her gag as he unzipped his pants.

Her smirk faded almost instantly as the pants were down and her eyes widened.

He was a titan in more ways than one! Right in front of Leones eyes was one of the largest cock she had seen. While she couldn’t really measure it from sheer eye sight she assumed him to be at LEAST 10 inches. She actually got worried now. The man she had before were all around 7 inches at best.

A soft pat on her locks made her look up again, in the friendly face of Tora. “Don’t worry. I’ll have you get used to it first. Nothing to be scared about.” He approached her, nearing his crotch closer to Leone’s face. “Why don’t you give it a lick?”

The lioness appreciated the kindness and even started to smile again. She came here just looking to fulfil a fantasy and help Najenda, but she actually started to like this guy! She stretched her tongue out, giving it one long and slow lick. From his balls, to where his cock started, till the tip at which point she made some small twirls with her tongue. His groaning told her she was doing a good job. Tora grabbed her golden hair, she immediately knew what he wanted and began to work, her own lust overcoming her. Yet she didn’t want to take him in just yet. Instead she leaned in, letting her cheeks rub his rod. Her more feline nature, which she adapted from her Teigu, was coming forth. The manner in which she caressed it was not unlike a kitten rubbing the leg of its owner.

As a tiny drop of precum leaked out and dropped on her cheek, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore though. She didn’t want to let another drop not fall inside her.

She let her mouth engulf Tora’s cock, her own arousal wetting her panties.

Leone worked her way forward, slowly and steady getting used to its length. It took a few minutes for her to truly adjust. She was hallway through when she had to take a small pause, for a moment just enjoying the warmth of the meat, before continuing.

When she finally managed to take the whole cock in, right up to its base, Leone felt more than proud, happily purring around it. The vibrations made Tora moan, which Leone took note of and purred heavier and heavier as she pulled her head back and forth, her tongue doing its work.

Tora groaned in pleasure and grabbed a tighter hold of Leone’s head. His grip was hard and showed no sign of letting go. Leone pulled at her chained bracelets, her own captivity becoming all the more evident as Tora forcefully made her head take his cock over and over again. She knew that she was completely at his mercy.

And she loved every second of it.

She completely lost her sense of time as she gagged on his cock, over and over again, looking up at him with eyes, begging for him to continue. Something which he was all eager to do.

Leone eventually felt Tora’s rod twitch in her mouth, his grip on her hair tightening even more. He was close, so she enveloped him once more, using all her effort. It twitched heavier and heavier…

Until Leone could taste the semen that shot out of it, repeatedly in long streams. The Assassin eagerly swallowed it all, savouring its taste on her tongue, lapping it up as if it was fine milk. Her golden eyes rolled back as her lustful haze took over, her panties growing even more wet with her own juices. She wasn’t orgasming yet but the entire experience already brought her very close.

Leone felt Tora pull back, freeing her mouth from him. They both took a second to breath, Tora caressing Leone’s cheek. “Good girl.” Leone smiled behind her gag, enjoying the praise.

She was confused however as she saw Tora pull his pants back on. “Huh? Ey ha ae you ‘oing?” (Huh? Hey what are you doing?)

Tora gave a small grin. “Well sweetheart, as much as I enjoyed our session we did a rule. Whoever has you is only allowed to come one time. I gotta go.”

“Huh?” Leone pleaded in her gag. She was seriously riled up and had loved his taste. Her urges may need even more tending to than these man outside!

Tora only kissed her nose as a reply. “Sorry about this. I would love to have you for myself. Maybe another time or when were through with one run.”

Leone accepted his offer but still whined, being denied her own orgasm. That was when Tora put his own hand into her panties, making her yelp. His hand glided over her crotch, making her moan more and more and more and MORE…

“GAAAAAAH!”

Till Leone cried out, her own orgasm overtaking her, squirting onto his skilled fingers. She panted heavily, with glazed eyes watching how Tora licked his fingers clean of her own juices. “Doesn’t mean I have to keep you waiting. Consider it a little pre taste of the main course. When ill come to you again… I will fuck you so hard you will never want another man.”

She shuddered at his words, believing he was absolutely sincere.

Fondly she watched after him and saw a second man step inside. He was a bit smaller than Tora, clean shaven and short white hair. He seemed to be a bit older too.

The new arrival didn’t even bother to give her a name however and instead all but teared his pants away. “We heard everything from outside you little whore. You have no idea what you’re doing to this camp.”

 _“Oh trust me I have.”_  she thought.

This was all the chat they made though for the next action he did was to tear away her bikini, making her chest bounce. Roughly, he fondled them, clearly eager for some entertainment. Leone gasped at his actions and gave small moans here and there. Before she could however truly do anything else, the man pulled out a cloth from his discarded jeans pocket, tying it over Leone’s eyes. The now blindfolded lioness could only moan as he continued to knead her tits, now not even able to see what he did to her, making her all the more excited.

She felt herself pushed into the pillows and the unnamed man sit on her, his cock lined in between her breasts and riding back and forth, using her tits as pillows to smother his length.

While a part of her enjoyed it, Leone did prefer someone tending to her lady parts beneath the belt.

It was over as quick as it started, with the new arrival moaning from on top of her, shooting his load, but not inside her mouth. He covered half of her face, while letting the rest drip on her chest.

She could hear him breath hard before standing back up.

_“Wait… are you seriously just going to leave? I am more than just tits you know!”_

Leone attempted to call out to him which only came as a mixture of gurgles. He could have at least be like Tora and gave her an orgasm to. He didn’t even took of her blindfold!

While she complained however, the next person already entered the tent. Someone she soon felt for he didn’t even so much as speak. Instead Leone only noticed his presence from him already smashing inside her awaiting clit. She moaned loudly at the first person of the night who truly entered her. She wished she would have known his name at least or how he looked, but being robbed of her sight only increased her touch.

A small shock took over however as a second person grabbed her head! Unable to see she could only feel someone ramming themselves inside her mouth, and hearing a hasty voice explain. “Surprised girl? Well were to many outside so we decided to have more people have a go at you at once. You don’t mind do you?”

Leone moaned. She most certainly didn’t mind! It was actually something she told Najenda they could do with her.

The two unkown men continued to ram inside her, fully committed to the act. The assassins body shock wildly between them, constantly giving out moans and gagging around the one that filled her mouth.

The first one soon enough blew his load inside of her, something she barely noticed while her mouth was still in use.

She did clearly notice however him leaving and another, smaller but thicker cock entering her making her gasp more. Where they getting that impatient now? Where they already in the te-?

“UUUUUGH!” she cried out once more as another orgasm escaped her, at the same time as another load of semen glided down her throat, only to be immediately replaced with another awaiting penis.

Leone soon but lost all sense of time, being driven into a pleasurable haste as she was being worked over in the constant rhythm over and over…

…

…

“Why good morning sweetheart.”

Leone blinked, her sight focusing on the man in front of her. It was… Tora, holding the blindfold from yesterday night in his hands.

Wait…. good morning?

Tora could read the question of her face already and decided to clear her up. “You passed out after a few hours of our man having sex with you. I think it happened at around… 3 in the morning? I am not sure anyway you could call your duty fulfilled. The moral has never been this high in the Camp.”

Leone blinked once more. They were already done? But she couldn’t remember having her second round with Tora. This did fill her with a bit of regret… only to be replaced with curiosity at the reason for Tora’s sly smile. Something he soon cleared her up over too.

“Well my pretty Lioness, the general as named me as the best solider and given my efforts and hearing about how you shouted loud enough to have the whole camp take note, he decided we should be allowed… some more time together. Its already cleared up with Najenda. So… if you’re up for it, you’re free to stay here till Monday… this time just us two. Well what do you say?”

Leone only returned his smile in return, not even needing to think about her answer. Yesterday was Friday, which meant she had the entire weekend with Tora to live out her fantasy.

With Leone eagerly nodding, Tora carried her out of the tent. This was promising to be quite the weekend for the two of them.


End file.
